Varris
Lore The Varris are one of the different races of people that reside in the underground city of Lesharia, deep under the crust of Varris Prime, the planet on which they reside. Originally born of giants, they have since evolved to the point of resembling something closer to humans. Originally, they resided above ground, in different prosperous nations, holds, and cities. Despite being decimated by plagues, wars, and scourges of beast, they stayed strong, never yielding to their ill accommodating environment, instead fighting, and surviving. Description Varris people resemble humans in most manners, with some noticeable differences. The most obvious of these is their massive size. Most male Varris people stand about 6'6 on average, some larger folk towering up to 7' tall, with equal muscle mass to match their height. Varris women stand on average 6'1, also capable of acquiring even higher heights. In addition to their large size, Varris have dark hair and eyes. Their hair is mostly brown to black, with some cases of dark or light grays. Like humans, with age, their hair grays and whitens. Their eyes range mostly from brown to hazel, with few brighter colors. Some cases have been reported of Varris born with deeper colors, such as red or blue, but they seem exceptionally rare. Varris blood is similar to humans, enough so that blood transfer is a possibility, but to trained mages and medical experts, its possible to notice some small traces of Eldritch like materials naturally occurring in their blood. Culture Varris culture is most closely related to that of human culture, with many similar ideas. However, due to their environment and history, there are multiple notable differences. Religion Pre-Descent Pre-Descent Varris culture was not very prominent in their daily lives. While most believed in some sort of higher being, these beliefs ranged from pagan gods to the idea of karma. Most worshiped whatever god or other being that their home village or town worshiped, as that is what they grew up knowing. Due to the vast number of different beliefs, religious tolerance was extremely common, to the point where no one rightly cared what you believed or didn't believe in. Post-Descent Due to being forced underground by the corruption and destruction of their surface world, as well as the near eradication of the race, the number of different beliefs drastically dropped. As most sentient beings do in times of trouble and dismay, they looked for two things. Something to blame and something to look believe in. The something to blame was obvious to them, the creatures of darkness that had ravaged their homes and peoples. The thing to believe in was also quickly found. Believing it was impossible that such a safe haven had formed so far underground naturally (Which it very much was impossible.), the Varris people formed a new religion, which was quickly accepted by all. This religion is still used today, going only by the name 'Taipk', meaning 'Faith' in Varrine. Taipk consists of worshiping seven goddesses, whom they believe to control everything, from the elements, to life and death, to human blood. In this worship, many pick a Token Goddess, which they devote most of their time of worship to, however it is not uncommon to not pick one, but multiple. Below are the different Goddesses, as well as how they are worshiped in Varris culture. * Epeyr - Goddess of Fire: Most often associated with the color orange. Her worshippers are often known to be warriors, believing the goddess will protect them in battle. She is also one of the most popular to be picked as a Token Goddess, due to her being believed to have created the stars and scattering them throughout the skies, using her mighty bow to fire them impossible distances and fill the night. She is also often associated with light, and thus the goddess often invoked to do battle with Eldritch forces, such as exorcisms. * Oreus - Goddess of Life: '''Most often associated with the color green, she is another of the most popular goddesses, favored by priests and mothers, who wish for her to bless their children in good health. Another of the popular Token Goddesses, she is also associated with plants, bringing many farmers to her worship. * '''Eteyar - Goddess of Water: A less popular goddess, associated with blue. She is often worshiped by The Breachers, who defend the seas and call onto her for safe waters. Also associated with dreams, it is often fatal to not see her as a warrior Goddess, as those who invoke her are often fearsome warriors. * '''Obarae - Goddess of Stone: '''The third of the most common Token Goddesses, she is often represented by the color brown, and the third of the warrior goddesses. She is widely worshiped by warriors for her hardiness and strength. She is also worshiped by miners, so that she will keep the tunnels held above them. She is also popular among most of the Lesharia residents, due to where they live. It is believed she used her massive rake to pull up the underground and form the mountains, forming the cavern they now live in. * '''Eara - Goddess of Air: '''The most forgotten Goddess, often associated with the color white. Her followers are far and few, mostly sailors of the Middle Sea, who pray to her for calm waters as well as Eteyar. Many Varris pray to her, but very few take her as a Token Goddess, due to how little is known about her. * '''Atys - Goddess of Death: '''The most, and only, hated goddess of the seven. She is often associated with the color grey, and blamed for all death that comes to the mortal world. Most despise her for that, especially the followers of Oreus. Few, however, still worship her, and see her as necessary to the working world order. * '''Tyja - Goddess of Blood: '''By far the most worshiped and in turn loved Goddess, she is associated with the color red. It is said that she was born in the same moment Varris were, and thus is their mother. As such, its not unexpected that she is worshiped by all Varris, even those who take other goddesses as their Token Goddess.' Jobs and Economy Jobs in Varris culture are still a necessity of life. Due to an economy based loosely on capitalism, money is to be earned through work and labor, with competition being encouraged. Jobs range from simple things such as shop keeps and trades, to things such as farmers and ranchers, to positions like military and public office. Due to the basis of the economy being capitalism, peoples are encouraged to set their own prices and compete with each other, as well as to find a job to provide for themselves. Due to all the necessary work that living underground requires, very few Varris people do not have jobs. There are some who choose not to work, instead living off of scraps and anything else they can scavenge together. There is also those who can not work, who instead are provided an income that comes from the government, just enough to stay alive and healthy. Varris economy is based around capitalism, encouraging things like trade, competition, and a free market. There is a small tax on most forms of trade that come in and out of Lesharia, as well a flat tax for all citizens. Money is based on coins that are minted by the government, specifically The Minters. They come in three varieties; One, Ten, Hundred. Government Varris/Lesharia government is extremely well organized. Similar to a monarchy in many aspects, Lesharia is ruled by one king, known only as The Gold King. While his rule is absolute, he apparently dictates very little, and has never been seen by the public. He instead allows a council of Varris and Otrus people to run the government as they see fit. This council decides many matters, such as law, trade, taxes, and military organization, but do allow voting on council members and other subjects that more directly affect the public, such as immigration and more. Military Lesharia's military is based mostly around defending the city from Eldritch attacks, while also being used to keep peace and uphold laws. Guards are a common sight in the city, towering masses of plate armor, often seen wielding large glaives, their weapon of choice. While all military is controlled directly by the government, most of the guards in the city have also sworn allegiance to a certain church, which they show by marking their armor in that Goddess's color. However, they must still be completely loyal to the government. However, this is not an issue, as the government also leads and is closely associated with the churches. Lesharia has (obviously) no air force of any kind. Lesharia also has very little naval presence in the Middle Sea, leaving their protection instead to the Breachers. Language The Varris language is similar to common, using most of the same characters. It sounds heavy and rash, almost cruel, regardless of how spoken. As such, tone is a very difficult thing to convey, so people who speak it often say directly what they imply. This is part of the reason common made a comeback following the Descent. Below is a full translation. Food and Diet Despite being underground, farming and ranching is still extremely common for Lesharia. Wheat and corn are popular crops, while other vegetables are less common. Fruit seems a bit of a rarity, but are available to those with the money to pay for them. Cattle are often farmed for meat, as well as pigs and occasionally goats. Meat is often dried into a sort of jerky, due to a lack of way to create preservatives. As such, freshly cooked meat is very rare. Due to the large amount of ranching, however, milk is a common beverage, with alcohols and wines following close behind. Relations to Other Groups and Races Varris people are much more often than not very tolerant people. Due to the nature of their world and the struggle for survival, they believe that all races are fighting together against the threat of extinction. Otrus Varris and Otrus have very close relations, due to sharing Lesharia with one another. As such, they are very tolerant of each other. Despite them having differing cultures, many consider themselves all one race, simply citizens of Lesharia. Citizens of the Middle Sea While Varris people are often very tolerant, most seem to have a great dislike for those who have been effected and mutated by the Middle Sea. Often calling them "Corr's", Varris people harbor a great distrust for the unfortunate souls, due to their Eldritch like mutations. This distrust has reached the point of discrimination, to the point of Lesharia banning all "Corr's" from entering the city or its surrounding caverns. Elves Citizens of Lesharia seem strangely accepting of Elven races, despite them not being native to the world. The current reason for this is unknown and may lie somewhere in the city. Other Outsiders Lesharia is very accepting of other forms of outsiders and travelers, so long as they look mostly human. They still harbor great distrust of things they do not understand, due to the world above, so creatures and non humanoid races will often be required an escort of guards, for the protection of the citizens as well as the travelers. Known Varris People * Oran - * Veronica Ible